The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl
by Flower princess11
Summary: Danny Phantom is a ghost kid who juggles between saving the day and surviving school. Supergirl is an alien just trying to protect her new home from those who wish to hurt it. They live in different words and are destined to never meet but that changes when Danny accidentally winds up in the JL universe. How will Danny get back home and what happens if crosses paths with her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

We all know what the universe is. We know that it was created in an giant explosion called The Big Bang, which created it, along with millions of it's planets, stars, suns and so forth.

The universe is large, with millions of planets, some of which have life of it's very own.

One such planet is earth, which is home to many unique creatures of various shapes, sizes and species. The most complex of these species is the human race, who has evolved over the centuries to becoming the dominant species of Planet earth, having created a civilization, weapons, and technology that has helped them thrived as a species over the years.

And it was humans that were curious as to how the universe was created and why we are all here? They knew now how the universe was created, how their planet was created and how they became so advance.

Humans, thought investigation and trial and error, managed to find the answer to those questions such as how the universe was created and how they came to be, but there is still one question that they still had no concrete answer to.

The answer to the one question that has been on their mind since mankind first traveled through the stars.

Are we alone in the universe? And are there more universes out there?

Well, the answer to that question can be described in this sentence.

We are not alone, as the universe that we live in is not the only one in existence.

There are others...also full of life.

* * *

_In One Universe_

_In Amity Park_

One of these universe had the planet Earth, which has a connection to a strange dimension called the Ghost Zone, which is home to strange beings called "ghosts", creatures that come in many shapes, sizes and breeds and also each ghost possess it's own set of powers, both unique, spectacular and sometimes, even dangerous.

In this world, there is one person who has made it his mission to battle these ghosts to protect his home from those who seek to harm it.

A creature that is a halfa, a being who is half ghost and half human, who has his own set of unique powers, which he uses to protect his home and those he loves.

Danny Phantom.

Our young hero, Danny Phantom was now currently in his human form, Danny Fenton, as he just walked away from school with his best friends, the meat obsessed tech geek Tucker Foley and the nature-conscious vegetarian Sam Manson.

Danny wasn't in a good mood since today he was stuffed in a locker by Dash, got a D on his math quiz and had to deal with another attack from the Lunch Lady who was mad about the quality of meat that they were serving today, the Box Ghost who was pestering him for the zillionth time and also Johnny 13 and Kitty, who have had yet another one of their infamous spats and Danny had to break them up before they got violent...again.

At the very least, it was Friday and he managed to at least avoid getting Saturday detention again, so that has to count for something.

"What a day...I thought it never end.."Danny sighed as he exited the school.

"So, any plans for this afternoon...it is Friday?..."Sam asked.

"How about we all go to the arcade? They just installed that new game called "_**Blood Warrior" **_and they say that it's suppose to be intense..."Tucker suggested, while Danny smiled and nodded.

"Cool..i'm there..."Danny said, before realizing something.

"Actually Tuck, and Sam I'll join you later...I just remembered that I have a few creeps that I need to send back to the Ghost Zone ASAP..."Danny said as he gestured to his thermos.

"You need any help?...'Sam offered.

"Nah, I got it...you guys go on ahead and I'll join you guys later..."Danny said and his friends nodded.

Danny soon left to get home to Fenton Works to deal with sending the ghosts he captured today back to their home dimension.

The sooner that he is done with that, the sooner he can join his friends in partaking in a series of violent, mind numbing video games which would be the start of a hopefully uneventful weekend.

He had no way of knowing that once he got home, his weekend would not be uneventful...

Not at all...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Another Universe_

_Metropolis_

In this Universe, there are many creatures aside from humans and ghosts, that have had a deep affect on humanity.

Many extraordinary beings such as aliens, witches, sorcerers, artificial humans, mutants, speedsters, amazonian warrior women and even Gods and spirits themselves lived in this universe.

And in one corner of the universe, at least one of each were all in the same location.

The Watch Tower.

The headquarters of the Justice League, an organization that composes of the Universes's greatest heroes, who have all come together with one mission only.

To protect their home and try to bring peace and order to the planet called Earth.

One of the members of the league is a young, blonde girl in a white, red and blue costume, who was currently in the league's cafeteria. It seems that the founding members of the league has just had a big meeting discussing one of their biggest enemies, CADMUS and they were trying to think of ways to end their operation for good without it having to turn into some kind of war.

This young heroine is called Kara In-Ze, known on Earth as Supergirl, who also happens to be kin to one of the leagues founding members, the legendary man of steel, Superman.

"I still don't see why we can't just go to Cadmus and take them down by force, we know that Waller is behind them..."Kara said to Superman.

"Kara, it's not that simple, Waller has connections with the US. Government, including the White House...it's not as simple as fighting against one of Luthor's robots..."The man of steel said, while Kara didn't look satisfied.

The young blonde girl sighed, before looking to her cousin.

"Kal El...Every minute that they are out there, Cadmus is getting stronger by the day, especially since they added _her_..."Kara said in anger and Superman knew whom she is talking about.

Her clone, Galatea.

"Kara, Galatea hasn't been seen since in months since she was electrocuted and our sources say that she is still in a coma..."Superman said, while Kara still didn't look to sure.

"Kal El...Me and Galatea have the psychic link...even if she is still comatose...I can still get images...I can't explain it but...I keep having the feeling that she could come back at any time..."Kara said, expressing her worry and Superman heard this and sighed.

"We'll look into it, and be on the look out, just in case..."Superman said and Kara decided that it will have to do for now.

That was the conversation they had before she went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, before looking out the window, seeing the endless stars in space that surrounded The Watch Tower.

"_I'm over thinking it...Kal El says that Galatea is still comatose and his sources are never wrong, especially since one of them is Batman..." _Kara thought before sighing.

She knows that if Galatea was to come back, they'd know...

The young blonde heroine, then finished the sandwich that she had gotten for herself and then decided to distract herself in the league's training room, since super powerful or not, she won't allow herself to get rusty...just in case.

* * *

Yes, there were just two different people, from two different universes, with two different missions and two different lives.

They live separately from each other and it was unlikely that these two beings would ever have the chance to meet...

Until one miscalculation changes everything.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**Uh Oh!**_

* * *

**AN:** Just so you know, Danny is 16 here since two summers have passed in the series, and people have said that he is suppose to be 16 in Season 3, which this story takes place in.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	2. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 2: Uh Oh!_**

_In Amity Park_

_With Danny_

The sixteen year old ghostly teen hero had arrived home and entered the large, strange building known as Fenton Works.

Once inside, he saw his parents in the living room, tinkering with their latest project.

"Hi sweetie, how was school today?..."His mother Maddie asked in a chipper voice after wielding on the machine a bit.

"It was okay...so, new gadget?..."Danny asked and his dad got excited.

"You got it! This baby is the new portable Fenton Shield Generator, able to create a smaller but portable ghost shield to protect yourself from the blasts..."Jack said.

"I see..."Danny said, pleased that for once, this is a defensive gadget, rather than an offensive one that his parents have a habit of making.

Which means that it is less likely to backfire...with him as it's target.

"Anyway...I got to go get started on my..._homework_...later...'Danny said as he left the living room, leaving his parents to continue to work on their new device.

"Jack, that's too tight, you're going to-

_**KABOOM!**_

Maddie didn't even get to finish her warning, since thanks to Jack's bumbling when he tried to tighten some bolts, the machine ended up exploding with him in range.

**_"I'M OKAY.._**."Jack said, despite being knocked to the ground from the blast.

* * *

Danny shook his head after hearing the explosion and his father's loud "_I'm okay",_ which was unfortunately a very common event in this household. He waited until his mom was too busy with tending to his father that he snuck into the lab to dispose off all of the ghosts that he managed to capture today and send them where they belong.

The Ghost Zone...

The dark hair boy managed to drain the thermos into the portal and watched the several ghosts he had capture screamed as they were forcibly dumped back into their home dimension.

"Finally..."Danny said after he was done and then glance to his watch and smiled.

It was a little before 4 in the afternoon, which means he had plenty of time to go meet with Sam and Tucker and officially start his long, fun, uneventful weekend of just being a regular kid...for a change.

"Arcade and Blood Warriors, here I come...'Danny said as he was about to go up the stairs and leave to go enjoy his weekend...only for a familiar blue mist to come out of his mouth, stopping him.

"Oh come on...can't I catch a break just this once?..'Danny groaned, before he surrendered to the fact that he had to deal with at least one more ghost fight today.

He quickly changed into his ghost form and looked around the lab and then to the portal, preparing for whatever ghost was foolish enough to try and get in the way of him enjoying his weekend.

"Alright, who is it _this_ time?...'Danny shouted, just wanting to get this over with.

Unfortunately for him, Danny was hit by a blast that came from behind him, not from the portal before him and he suddenly received a large jolt of electricity, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_In Metropolis_

The 17 year old alien super heroine had just left the Watch tower and was no on Earth once again, still feeling rather apprehensive.

Even after her talk with her adoptive cousin Clark/Kal El, she still felt rather apprehensive about the whole Galatea and CADMUS situation.

_"Relax, Kara...whatever happens, Clark and the others got like a million back up plans to handle it..._"She thought, trying to reassure herself.

Suddenly, her ears picked up the sounds of explosions and the blonde heroine stopped and turned around, seeing some trouble just a few miles from here...

Towards the forest...

"Now what?..."Kara muttered as she went to go deal with whatever new disaster is happening, defeat it and then get back home to get her homework done.

Just another day in the life of Supergirl.

* * *

_Back In Danny's Universe_

_In the lab_

Danny groaned as he quickly managed to regain his senses and then glared when he saw who the wise guy was who attacked him.

It's none other than the Ghost Zone's self proclaimed greatest hunter and one of the biggest thorns in his side...

Skulker...

"Skulker… do you ever take a day off from failing?1 Even Vlad has his Packers memorabilia he collects..."Danny snarked as he got back up while Skulker just had that cocky grin on his metallic face.

"Afraid not, I already told you that the hunter never stops hunting his prey...besides, the fight makes the victory I will achieve all the more worth it!..." The evil hunter declared.

"Keep telling yourself that!.."Danny muttered before he fired a ghost ray that did knock the evil hunter down, but Skulker got back up.

"Skulker, I actually had plans for today, so let's just get the witty banter over with and then I'll kick your butt and call it a day..."Danny mumbled.

"You won't be so cocky _after_ I hang your pelt at the foot of my bed...'Skulker shouted as he sent another blast to him.

The two ghosts soon continued to fight each other in the lab, dodging and sending attacks at the other with the intent of defeating the other, at all costs.

After a few moments, Skulker pulled something from behind him and Danny blinked. It's a new blaster, one that looked sleeker and heavier than what Danny's ever seen him use.

"And what is that suppose to do?...'Danny said, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Just my latest weapon, designed by yours truly...I wish to test on you! Prepare yourself for oblivion, whelp!..."Skulker said sadistically as he pulled the trigger.

"So not happening...'Danny said as he created a shield. However, the lightning-like blast surged through the shield, shocking him. Danny shouted in pain as he fell to the floor, much to Skulker's delight.

"HA! I knew saving extra cash from my jobs for Plasmius would come in handy!..." Skulker gloated. "The charge this thing carries is guaranteed to go through any shield!..."He continued with his bragging.

Danny thankfully managed to recover from the shock and then sent the manic hunter a glare, as he heard what he just said.

He then got an idea, he remembered about his parents latest gadget and what it is suppose to do.

"Let's test that claim, shall we…"Danny said as he quickly flew to his parents new portable device and managed to swipe it since his folks were too busy dealing with his dad's latest amount of damage to notice. Danny then went outside and no sooner that he did, Skulker fazed outside too, still aiming his weapon at him.

"You're toast, Phantom!..."The manic hunter shouted, while Danny turned the machine on himself.

"Actually, this'll be a piece of cake!..." Danny responded.

The blast from Skulker's weapon hit the shield once it went up. However, something different happened.

Due to the fact that it was still in the experimental stage, it was still a rather unpredictable device and since Danny was holding the device when the shield turned on, the electrical surge went into it… before going into Danny, himself.

It only took one brief moment for him to notice this.

"I knew this was going to backfire somehow…"Danny muttered before he felt the full effects of the shock.

The charge went through Danny's body, causing him to scream loudly, much to Skulker's delight. However, his delight was short lived as this created the equivalent of an EMP that hit his weapon, shorting it out. Skulker was forced to drop it, to his displeasure.

"Darn it! I knew I should have saved extra on the warranty…" Skulker looked to see his prey, seemingly unconscious. "Oh well… at least I'll claim my prize."

To his surprise, however, Danny got back up.

_**"WHAT?!.**_.."Skulker bellowed, unable to believe that the ghost kid was still conscious after all of that.

"_Whoa…"_ Danny shook his head.

Although it looked less like shaking and more like he was vibrating. Skulker couldn't believe what he was seeing. Phantom was standing upright, and moving quickly...even for his standards.

It was strange and despite being enemies and in the middle of a battle, Skulker couldn't help but ask this.

"Um... I normally don't care for your well being but... are you okay?..."Skulker asked, since this is too strange, even by ghostly standards.

Danny responded by turning to him, still shaking and having a strange, almost hyperactive smile on his face, looking like he just had about 10 cups of coffee in a row, as well as a ton of candy to boot.

"Okay? _Okay?!_ I feel _great!_ Wow! It's like my whole body has a full tank of gas! Like I'm on fire but in a good way! I feel great! I feel like running a marathon! Do you wanna run laps?! Do you wanna get a burger?! I'll race you there! Man I'm on fire!..."Danny shouted his response was fast, very fast, and unusually upbeat as he practically ran or flew circles around the area, virtually unable to stand still for even a second.

Skulker just shrugged, not really caring at all.

"No matter... I will still have-"

"My head on your trophy room?! How original..."Danny mocked and before Skulker could do anything else, Danny flew at him with full force, tackling him.

Skulker got back up and tried to throw a punch, but then Danny flew behind him.

_**"WHAT?!.**_.."Skulker shouted, unable to believe how much faster he has become.

"My turn!...'Danny shouted as he threw a punch from behind.

Before Skulker could turn around, Danny began spinning around the evil ghost, firing his ghost ray. He kept spinning, going faster and faster.

That's when it happened.

In an instant, Danny disappeared.

Skulker, who was bracing himself, lowered his arm and looked around, Danny was gone.

"Ugh... what just happened?..."Skulker asked out loud but received no answer as he was all alone now.

With now ghostly teenage superhero in sight.

_Uh Oh..._

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**A New World**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with this chapter. You rule, my good friend :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Dragonrule: **Let's wait and see how things turn out...

**Wiseguy2415: **Well, I guess it's fate being deliberate...or whatever...

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Guest: **Let's wait and see how things go from here..

**qazse: **:)

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you, how's this? :)

**Dreams Come True 996: **I'm using the one from the DCAU but I might make some small changes here and there, I haven't decided yet.

**yukid999: **Well, she's going to be 17 in my fic. I know that I usually try to stay true to cannon but I'm not the first author to do a small change anyway.

**Runeion: **Thanks :)

**Purple Master: **Thank you :)

**Kimera 20: **Thank you :)

**devilxknight86: **How's this?

**WatermelonCandy: **How's this?

**Coal Burns: **:)

**Jacob Phantom: **I hope that this will do :)

**Pie Knight: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	3. A New World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 3: A New World_**

_Previously_

_**"WHAT?!.**__.."Skulker shouted, unable to believe how much faster he has become._

_"My turn!...'Danny shouted as he threw a punch from behind._

_Before Skulker could turn around, Danny began spinning around the evil ghost, firing his ghost ray. He kept spinning, going faster and faster._

_That's when it happened._

_In an instant, Danny disappeared._

_Skulker, who was bracing himself, lowered his arm and looked around, Danny was gone._

_"Ugh... what just happened?..."Skulker asked out loud but received no answer as he was all alone now._

_With now ghostly teenage superhero in sight._

_**Uh Oh...**_

* * *

Danny didn't recall what had happened, where he was or how he had gotten there. All he remembered that he had been in a fight with Skulker, an explosion, then after that, it was all a huge blur before fading to black.

He then managed to open his eyes, and hissed as he felt a throbbing headache form.

"Geez, what the heck just happened?...'Danny hissed as he came too.

He got up and once he was aware of his surrounding again, he realized that he was no longer in the city right now, and no Skulker either. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Where am I?..."Danny questioned as he looked around.

He looked to be in the middle of some forest, far away from town.

"How did I get all the way out here?...'He questioned but knew that no one was here to answer him.

He floated up and was glad that his powers were still working. He was even more glad that he was still alive...sort off, after all of that.

_"Looks like Skulker's gadget goofed...speaking of which, I better head back before anyone notices that I'm gone._..'Danny thought as he took to the skies, unaware that he was even further away from home than even he realizes.

**_A lot_ **further away from home.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Several Miles away _

"Oh, please!..."Kara muttered before using her laser vision to fry the latest robot that was trying to attack her.

Apparently Luthor and his cronies were trying to get her attention again to try and capture her for like the _ten-zilliont_h time, and once again, Kara isn't taking too long to turn the robots into scrap metal.

'Geez, you'd think for a super rich genius, he'd of think of a better idea..."Kara muttered after crushing the last robot with ease.

She was about to fly away, only for something to happen that caught her off guard.

It seems one of the robots, the one she thought she had clobbered, suddenly got back up, still functioning and opened up a secret compartment that had something inside it that got Kara's attention.

Half a pound of pure, green kryptonite.

'_**AHH!**_ Kryptonite!...'Kara shouted as she felt the radioactive space rock begin to take her strength away.

Due to the robot being now walking closer to her, the more her powers were being seeped away to the point where she got on her knees, too weak to even stand now.

She soon heard the sound of laughter, as a new robot appeared to the scene and she knew who's voice that it was.

_**"Luthor...**_"Kara spat in a weak but venomous voice.

"Not so cocky now, are you Super Girl?..."The voice of Luthor said through the robot as it's metal claw soon came and snatched her, Kara tried to get out but with the Kyptonite being so close, she is just as helpless as a human would be in that situation.

Even worse, is that Kal El and the others are back at the Watch Tower, so she is on her own.

Yep, this isn't looking good...

* * *

Danny continued flying, but didn't recognize any of this terrain. None of this looks familiar or part of the town he has spent his entire life in.

"What the heck? How far away did I land after the fight?...'Danny questioned out loud, feeling weirded out.

He was about to pick up his phone to call either his friends or his sister to tell them what happened, only for the sounds of blasts and explosions to meet his ear.

"Oh, now what?...'Danny questioned as he flew in the direction of the sounds.

No matter now confused he is right now, he is still a hero and he can't ignore it if he is needed somewhere.

He kept flying in the directions of the sound and soon saw what looked to be a bunch of robots causing trouble, at first he thought it might have been Technus, up to his old tricks but his ghost sense didn't trigger.

He knew that these robots don't have a ghostly origin. He also noticed that someone seems to be in the middle of this fight too, and not doing too well.

_'Is..is that a girl?.._.'Danny questioned, until he saw the robots begin to fly away with her.

Danny frowned and knew what he had to do.

_**'HEY! TIN MEN! PUT HER DOWN!.**_..'Danny shouted and soon got the attention of the robots.

As well as the girl...

"_Huh?._.."She said in a weak, confused voice.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**The Ghost Boy to the rescue**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

**Link Shadowfox, Runeion** and **Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **That will be explained in a later chapter...

**Watermelon Candy** and** Sebas12: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415,devilzxknight86** and **FrostHunter : **Let's wait and see how things turn out, shall we...

**Kimera20: **:)

**Mazamba** and **Djberneman** : Seems that it was temporary so far, but let's wait and see how the battle goes, first...

**DJ Rodriguez,BeConFuzzled Writer** and** MeteorElDrago : **How's this?

**Jebest4781:** We shall see soon...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	4. The Ghost Boy to the rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 4: _**_**The Ghost Boy to the rescue**_

Danny didn't really know what to expect or exactly what caused this entire situation but what he did know is that there are some crazy robots causing trouble and threatening someone and it's his job to stop them.

"What is this? Another so called super hero?..."One of the robots, the one that was holding the girl, said in a mocking voice.

Danny raised a brow at that, before deciding to put his game face on.

He doesn't know where he is but the sooner he deals with this creepy robots, the sooner he can deal with finding a way back home.

"My name is Danny Phantom and believe me, there is nothing _so called_ about this hero...'Danny said as he sent a ghost ray at one of the robots, actually sending it flying back.

That's what did it, the group of robots all began attacking him and Danny quickly became intangible and was mildly surprise to see that these things don't seem to be ghost proof.

He smiled...

_"This might be easier than I thought..."_Danny thought as he kept sending blasts at these bots, wanting to get rid of them, help that captured person and be done with it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At LexCorp_

Lex Luthor was in his office, once again up to his old tricks of trying to find away to get rid of his greatest enemy, Superman. This time, he had planned to capture someone close to him in both strength, power and familiarity.

That person is Super Girl.

He has a lot of plans for her, and even spent a small fortune on acquiring more kryptonite in order to subdue the arrogant, super powered brat.

He had it all planned out, sending some of his robots to distract her, get her guard down and then use the Kryptonite to weaken her and then capture her, and he made sure it was at a time when she was away from the Justice League and especially the man of steel.

Lex Luthor always thinks ahead...but he didn't take in account some new person appearing to the scene.

"Now what is this?..."Lex Luthor said as he looked at the footage one of his robots was sending him.

He quickly saw his appearance. It looks to be boy with white hair, green eyes, a black and white jumpsuit and he seems to be flying and has the power to disappear and have his weapons go through him.

It's some punk who goes by the name of Danny Phantom.

He has never heard of him and Lex Luthor makes it his business to know everyone who might pose as a threat to him.

"Danny Phantom, huh?..."He muttered.

He quickly went to his computer, to check his files on every hero, vigilante and villain that is on there and to his frustration, no one with these traits is listed there.

Still, the megalomaniac CEO smirked.

"So, it seems that there is a new hero in town...I suppose it's time to give him a _proper_ welcome...'Lex said as he had an evil smirk on his face.

He wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his plans, including this fool who has no idea who he is dealing with.

* * *

_Back To The Battle_

Kara was still weak from the kryptonite radiating so near her and she was still in one of the robots grasp and can't do much about it, but she was at least coherent enough to notice what is happening.

That some new guy appeared to the scene, who is now blasting all of the robots around him and whenever they tried to attack him, he seemed to avoid them and the attacks literally seem to go through him.

"Who is this guy?..."Kara thought, still groggy but curious.

Suddenly, most of the Lex bots were trashed and then the mysterious, white haired boy turned to the remaining three Lex bots, including the one who is still holding her hostage.

"I am only going to say this once, unless you three want to end up like your buddies here, let her go!..."He barked angrily.

The lead Lex Bot, the one where Luthor's voice is coming from just scoffed.

"Such arrogance will cost you, fool..."Was heard.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."He shouted as he sent a blast to the robots, charging in.

He hit all three of them, sending them flying back a bit and the lead robot ended up dropping Kara but since the kryptonite is still so close by, she is still weak and can't even fly. Thankfully, the white haired boy caught her and set her gently to the ground.

"I got you...everything will be okay..."Danny said, trying to calm her down.

"T-The...kryptonite..."The girl said in a weak voice.

"What?..."Danny asked.

"O-One of the robots...has a green rock inside it called Kryptonite...it's...draining me...please...get...rid of it..."She said as she collapse to the ground.

Before Danny could ask what she is talking about, another blast was sent their way but he just managed to grab her and dodge said blast.

He turned around and saw the robots were still being stubborn, so he went to attack again.

He then saw something that got his attention...Inside one of the bots is a bright, glowing green rock inside of it...

_"Is that what she was talking about?..._"Danny thought, as he dodged the blasts and sent some their way.

He didn't know what was going on, but he decided that right now that if he had to trust anyone right now, that girl is probably the smarter choice than these robots.

Danny quickly fazed inside and was soon out of one of the robots...with the green rock in his hand.

_**"THE KRYPTONITE?!**_..."Was suddenly shouted by one of the robots, making it obvious that it's very important to them.

That showed Danny that it must be bad.

"I have no idea what is going on or what this is...but I do know that there is no stinking way that I'm not letting you freaks have this..so..."Danny said as he quickly threw the green space rock in the air, sent a blast and soon the kryptonite was destroyed, blasted to bits until it was no longer a problem.

_**"YOU FOOL, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!**_..."Was screamed.

"Yeah...I just blew up that rock...and I am about to do the same to-

Before Danny could even finish the witty banter, something happened that sincerely surprised him as the three robots were soon hit what what seemed to be a laser blast...

He then looked and gasped in shock, he saw that it came from the blonde girl, who no longer looked weak and is now standing...

No..._**SHE'S FLOATING?!**_

Wait, what?!

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**She's A Super Girl**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**The Fish King: **Thanks for the feedback...

**Wiseguy2415:** Thank you :)

**MeteorElDrago: **Thanks. How's this?

**Invader Johnny: **How's this?

**SofiPhan29: **I hope that this will do for now...sorry.

**DJ Rodriguez: **How's this?

**UltraPhantom: **Thank you :)

**Husband of Megumi Shimizu: **I will in time...I am just having a block in that one, sorry...

**Qazse: **Well, the rock has been destroyed, Luthor is mad and Kara's powers are back...opinions?

**Jebest4781: **So far, it's the old DCAU, but I might add other elements later, I haven't decided yet.

**Runeion: **You can say that again, my friend...

**Guest(1): **Thank you :)

**Guest(2)**: I am sorry that it took a while, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**devilxknight86: **How's this?

**Kimera20: **:)

**xTorchbearerx:** Thank you :)

**FrostHunter: **We will see how things will turn out soon...

**reader238: **This is suppose to take place after D-Stabilize but before Phantom Planet, so I should say so...

**Leaonardo: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow:** Thank you :)

**Ryavrel:** Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	5. She's A Super Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 5: _**_**She's A Super Girl**_

_Previously_

_"I have no idea what is going on or what this is...but I do know that there is no stinking way that I'm not letting you freaks have this..so..."Danny said as he quickly threw the green space rock in the air, sent a blast and soon the kryptonite was destroyed, blasted to bits until it was no longer a problem._

_**"YOU FOOL, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!**..."Was screamed._

_"Yeah...I just blew up that rock...and I am about to do the same to-_

_Before Danny could even finish the witty banter, something happened that sincerely surprised him as the three robots were soon hit what what seemed to be a laser blast..._

_He then looked and gasped in shock, he saw that it came from the blonde girl, who no longer looked weak and is now standing..._

_No...**SHE'S FLOATING?!**_

_Wait, what?!_

* * *

Kara hated being so helpless but with the kryptonite being so close to her, there is nothing she can do but hope that this new guy actually manages to help her. Even at this weak state, Kara was still coherent enough to see him in action.

He sent more blasts to the Lex bots and one of them dropped her.

Before she hit the ground, the white hair boy managed to catch her and she had the strength to look at him and she finally got a good look at him.

He looks to be around her age, with white hair, green eyes that seem to glow and a sincere look of concern on his face as he held her.

"I got you...everything will be okay..."He said in a gentle voice.

Kara wanted to get back in the battle but the robots still had that huge chunk of kryptonite and she can't do anything about it...

Though, maybe this guy can...

"T-The...kryptonite..."Kara said, using her remaining strength to tell him.

"What?..."He asked, looking confused as Kara continued.

"O-One of the robots...has a green rock inside it called Kryptonite...it's...draining me...please...get...rid of it..."She said as she collapse to the ground.

Though she was still conscious at least. She soon saw her mysterious ally continue to fight the robots and he actually went through one of them.

Once he was out, he had the kyptonite in his hands...

_**"THE KRYPTONITE?!**_..."Lex's voice shouted in outrage and despite it all, Kara smirked at this.

All that is left is hope that the trust she placed in this white haired kid is not misplaced.

"I have no idea what is going on or what this is...but I do know that there is no stinking way that I'm not letting you freaks have this..so..."He then threw the hunk of kryptonite in the air, sent a blast and soon the kryptonite was destroyed, blasted to bits until it was no longer a problem.

Once that was done, Kara immediately felt the return of her strength as she got up, no longer being affected by the accursed green space rock.

"He actually did it..."Kara said as she got up and soon had her own game face on.

"Okay, time for payback..."Kara said as she soon sent a laser blast from her eyes while the robots were busy being with the white haired kid, who actually looked surprised by what she just did.

Kara just continued...

"I'm back, baby!..."Kara shouted as she flew straight to the lead Lex box and punched it hard, sending it flying several feet away, along with the other two.

Once she did that, she turned to the white haired boy who just helped save her, and he was looking at her in a stunned way.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny just stood there, stunned. He has seen many strange things since he became half ghost and has somewhat gotten used to the unusual and abnormal. Still, it didn't change the fact that he was stunned as he watched the girl he just help flying and punching the robots away.

Now she was in front of him and he finally got a good look at her...

_"Wow..._"Danny thought as he eyed her.

She looks to be his age, with long blonde hair, big blue eyes, faire skin that looked flawless and she is wearing what looked to be a white top with an S symbol on it, a blue skirt, a red cape, red boots and white gloves.

Despite the strangeness of this situation, Danny couldn't help but think that she is very pretty.

No, scratch that...

Paulina is pretty but this girl is beautiful.

_"Man, if Paulina is a 10 on the hot meter. This girl totally a 50!._.." He thought him self, before he snapped out of it and was reminded of the fact that this girl is floating of all things and seems to have powers of her own.

She is also looking at him.

"Thanks for the help but I can take it from here..."The strange girl said as she flew in the direction of the robots.

Danny was still baffled, trying to process the fact that the girl he just saved has powers and is now fighting the three remaining robots all by herself.

_"Is she a ghost or something?_...'Danny thought, before shaking his head.

She can't be a ghost since she didn't trigger his ghost sense, but that still left that question unanswered. He still just saw her completely tear those machines apart in under a few minutes, now that space rock called Kyptonite is no longer weakening her.

Once she was done, she landed on the ground and turned to him and Danny, despite the weirdness, was actually impressed by her strength.

But now is not the time for that, this is serious.

"Hey..."She said in a friendly voice, now that the danger is over and the robotic enemies were destroyed.

Danny, despite finding her pretty, remained cautious since she is still unknown.

_"This is to weird...oh well, might as well get to the bottom of this._.."He thought as he landed and was now in front of her.

"Hey..."Danny said in an awkward tone as he was now in front of the pretty but strange girl with powers.

"Thanks again for helping me, if you didn't get rid of the kryptonite, those tin cans would have gotten me, so thanks..."She said in appreciation.

Danny blinked, actually surprised. Not a lot of people actually show appreciation whenever he saves them, except maybe Paulina and some die hard fans of his but this girl wasn't doing this out of fanaticism, but of genuine and sincere thankfulness.

He smiled as he sensed no ill intentions from her.

"No problem..."Danny said.

He then saw that she turned around, probably about to fly away to who knows where.

Danny is still confused. He has no idea where he is, who this girl is or what is going on but he needs answers now!

Starting with just who the heck this girl is!

"Wait?!..."Danny shouted as he flew in front of her.

She turned and looked cautious before remembering he did save her just now.

While Kara can sometimes me a little impulsive, she is not without some reason as she was thinking over what just happened.

This guy has powers, he is obviously strong since he managed to take down most of Lex's robots without much trouble...and he also went out of his way to help her when she needed it.

"_If he wanted me toast, he would have done it already..._."Kara thought as she decided to talk to him.

"What's wrong? Another bot around here?..."She asked as she looked around.

"No...No...I...How did you do that?!" Danny asked, totally lost.

Kara raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?..."She asked, wondering why he seems so confused.

Practically the entire planet knows who she is and what she and Kal El are capable of, but this guy looks like she just suddenly grew a second head or something!

"How...What...Who are you and how can you fly, and shoot lasers and be so strong and what did those robots want with you?..."Danny asked and Kara raised another brow. She looked surprised to hear somebody act like they never saw her before.

Still, Kara decided to give her answer in a way that she thought was best...

"Isn't obvious?...I'm Super Girl..."She said and Danny blinked.

"Who?..."He asked.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**The Meeting**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some of the scenes. You rule, man :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** YAY! TWO FOR ONE! YES! :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **He is realizing that now...

**Dreams Come True 996: **Thank you :)

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**KorevainsoLightshire:** Well, let's see how things turn out first...

**Invader Johnny: **He is the first part...the rest will be in the next chapter...

**61394: **Well, he met Kara/Supergirl and realizes she is no ghost...oh boy...

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	6. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 6: _**_**The Meeting**_

_Previously_

_"No...No...I...How did you do that?!" Danny asked, totally lost._

_Kara raised an eyebrow at that._

_"What do you mean?..."She asked, wondering why he seems so confused._

_Practically the entire planet knows who she is and what she and Kal El are capable of, but this guy looks like she just suddenly grew a second head or something!_

_"How...What...Who are you and how can you fly, and shoot lasers and be so strong and what did those robots want with you?..."Danny asked and Kara raised another brow. She looked surprised to hear somebody act like they never saw her before._

_Still, Kara decided to give her answer in a way that she thought was best..._

_"Isn't obvious?...I'm Super Girl..."She said and Danny blinked._

_"Who?..."He asked._

* * *

Kal El of Krypton, known on Earth as Superman and unknown to most, as Clark Kent, was getting ready to leave the Watch Tower, after the meeting was over.

CADMUS is still at large, Waller is still sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and that's only in part to the many other inside villains and dangers he has to face on a near daily basis, on top of the fact that he has bills and rent to pay soon and a story that Perry White in expecting in a few days.

Yeah, it's a big plate but he has to do it.

He is Superman, after all.

As he began to descend to earth, he thought about his adoptive cousin and protege, Kara and how upset she was over the whole situation with CADMUS.

_"I hope that Kara is okay..._"He thought as he made his way back to Earth to continue his duties as both one of it's greatest heroes and as the mild mannered reporter for the Daily Planet, unaware of what has been happening on Earth during his time up there.

* * *

_Back On Earth_

_With Kara_

"How...What...Who are you and how can you fly, and shoot lasers and be so strong and what did those robots want with you?..."Danny asked and Kara raised another brow. She looked surprised to hear somebody act like they never saw her before.

Still, Kara decided to give her answer in a way that she thought was best...

"Isn't obvious?...I'm Super Girl..."She said and Danny blinked.

"Who?..."He asked.

Kara blinked in surprise.

"You really don't know who I am? I am suppose to be asking who are you..."Kara said.

"Oh, sorry about that..Hi, I'm Danny...Danny Phantom..."Danny introduced himself.

"Who?..."Kara questioned and Danny realized that she didn't know who he is.

"Seriously? I'm Danny Phantom...The ghost kid from Amity Park?..."He said and Kara looked even more confused.

"Amity _where_?..."She asked in confusion and Danny was getting a bad feeling right now.

"Where am I exactly?..."He asked.

"Just outside the city of Metropolis..."Kara said with her arms crossed.

"Never heard of it..."Danny said plainly and Kara almost dropped her jaw is surprise.

"You have never heard of Metropolis?..."Kara asked in shock and Danny nodded.

"The home of Superman?..."She said.

"Who?...'Danny questioned and if she wasn't surprised before, she was now.

_Everyone_ knew about Superman.

"What about Batman? ..."She asked, needing to be sure about something.

Danny shook no.

"Wonder Woman?..."She continued.

Danny shook again.

" The Flash? Green Arrow? Green lantern? Aquaman? Hawk Girl? _**ANYONE** _from the Justice League? ..."She asked, getting an inkling but still not having all of the facts.

"Is that some kind of ball team?...'Danny asked and if Kara was an anime Kara, she would have face faulted at that remark.

Still, the white haired boy still looked confused.

"Seriously though, who are those people you mentioned? What's a Batman? And who is Wonder Woman? Is she like the Superman's girlfriend or something?..."He asked.

"No, not really...I think she likes Batman... Kara lightened up. "Still, I do think they would hit it off if-..." She realized she was getting off topic and shook her head.

"That's not the hot issue right now… And I need you to come with me..." Kara was lightly flying towards Metropolis when she noticed Danny was still.

"Uh... what for?..."He asked as the cute super powered girl was now in front of him once again.

"I think I might know what the deal is here, something like this happened to some friends of mine once but I just want to confirm it..."She explained.

"And that is...?" Danny questioned, getting tired all of this strangeness and confusion.

Kara sighed as she sent him a frank look.

"It means that either you've been in a bunker your whole life, or you're on the _wrong_ Earth..."She said and that's when Danny's eyes widened at what she just said.

The _wrong_ Earth?!

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At LexCorp_

Lex Luthor had watched the entire battle before his bots were destroyed and he was mad.

No, scratch that...He is _**FURIOUS!**_

He spent a fortune and weeks building those bots and buying that extra kryptonite in the black market. Now weeks of worth is down the drain, that little blonde brat is free and he is no closer to getting rid of Superman than he was before.

Suffice to say, he is not a happy camper right now.

"_**NO!**_..."Luthor shouted in rage as he slammed his fists on the table, even breaking his desk in the process, due to how hard he broke it.

He immediately started ranting and his blood is boiling. And as always, he took his anger out on anyone and anything that was unfortunate enough to be within the path of his rampage.

After his tantrum was done, he began to calm down long enough to properly think again about the situation and the unexpected surprise.

"It seems Super Girl has a new little friend, huh..."Lex muttered as he looked at the remaining footage he gathered before his robots were destroyed.

He looked at his new enemy and frowned in anger, already putting him on his list.

"Danny Phantom...you have just made the wrong enemy today..."He muttered as he began to make a new plan to get rid of all of his enemies, including the man of steel, the little blonde brat and the white haired punk who made a big mistake today.

Uh oh...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**Meanwhile, Back in Amity Park**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some of the scenes. You rule, man :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **THREE IN ONE DAY! YES!

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Uh huh...

**Epickend: **Thank you :)

**Jebest4781: **We will see how things turn out...

**Qazse: **:)

**PieKnight: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415: **LOL!

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Meanwhile, Back In Amity Park

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 7: Meanwhile, Back In Amity Park_**

_Previously_

_"It seems Super Girl has a new little friend, huh..."Lex muttered as he looked at the remaining footage he gathered before his robots were destroyed._

_He looked at his new enemy and frowned in anger, already putting him on his list._

_"Danny Phantom...you have just made the wrong enemy today..."He muttered as he began to make a new plan to get rid of all of his enemies, including the man of steel, the little blonde brat and the white haired punk who made a big mistake today._

_Uh oh..._

* * *

_Back In Danny's World_

While Danny was dealing with crazed robots and cute super powered girls in another world, back in Amity Park, Sam and Tucker were at the arcade, waiting for him.

"Where is he?..."Sam said as she glanced at her watch.

Danny was suppose to meet them at the arcade fifteen minutes ago and so far, he's a no-show.

"I'm sure, he's on his way...maybe the Box Ghost paid him another unwelcome visit..."Tucker suggested.

Sam thought about it and after another five minutes of waiting, was getting more and more impatient.

Impatient...and worried.

"I'm calling him...he'd better have a good excuse for missing our match..."Sam said as she dialed his number on her cell phone.

Unfortunately, no one picked up. She dialed again but she got the same results. Both she and Tucker were beginning to get worried.

"He's not picking up..."Sam said after her seventh call.

"Same here..."Tucker said after doing the same.

They didn't have a good feeling about this. When Danny is late and doesn't pick up his cell, it usually means something bad must have happened.

_Ghostly_ bad...

The two members of Team Phantom soon left the arcade all together to go search for their friend and find out what's going on.

* * *

_Later_

_At Fenton Works_

"Uh! No Dash! For the last time, I am _just_ your tutor! Besides, I already have plans tonight, so goodbye and remember to go over what we studied..."Jazz said before hanging up on her cell.

Dash Baxter, one of the people she tutors (and also the most untutorable one at that) had called to ask her to go to the football game with him tonight and Jazz not-so subtly reminded him that she has a policy against dating the people she tutors (especially the ones who are mean to her brother). However, since Dash is about as dense as a pile of bricks, he can't take much of a hint and she was forced to just say she had plans tonight.

Hey, reading the works of Freud so, totally count as plans as far as she is concerned and either way, it's way better than going to a football game with Dash.

Besdies, her parents were currently busy in the lab and Danny was out with his friends, so she wanted a chance to relax with her book.

However, she didn't even get to finish page 1 when the door suddenly knocked.

"Who could that be at this time? I hope it's not another neighbor complaining..."Jazz muttered as she placed her book down and went to check the who it is through the peek-hole.

It's Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here? I thought you and Danny had plans..."Jazz said upon greeting them.

"Hey Jazz...that's sort of why we are here..."Tucker said.

"Have you seen Danny? He never showed up to the arcade and he's not answering his cell phone..."Sam said.

Big mistake as Jazz, while usually calm and collected, does have moments when she looses her cool.

"**_WHAT?!.._**."Jazz shouted loudly upon hearing that.

This just happens to be one of those times.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Once they managed to get Jazz to calm down before they attracted any unwanted attention from Danny's parents, the remaining members of Team Phantom were now in the living room.

Sam and Tucker explained the situation and Jazz, while still worried, was now a little calmer.

"This doesn't sound good...Are you sure that you haven't seen Danny?..."Jazz asked, worried.

"No, we haven't seen him since school..."Tucker said, while he and the others were getting worried.

"Maybe his phone ran out of battery or he lost it?..."Jazz suggested but even she wasn't too convinced on that.

"I don't think so...Danny never loses his phone...which means either it was probably destroyed in a ghost fight...or Danny is still _in_ one..."Sam said, voicing her worries.

Just where the heck is Danny?!

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

** _The Wrong Earth?!_**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, sorry that this chapter was a little short but I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781: **We shall see how things turn out...

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Rhyme17, Guest, 61394, Ryavrel khy dragon, MeteorElDrago, Yukina Blue Rose, DJ Rodriguez, DigiPhantom, Dragon Nightmare90** and** KorevainsoLightshire: **Thank you :)

**qazse: **You could say that again...

**Mazamba: **Hmm...not sure yet, I'll get back to you on that...

**Frost Hunter: **Never thought of that...I'll consider it but no promises...

**Yukid999:** Let's see how things turn out first...

**Leonardo:** LOL!

**NeoMark: **Yeah, the next couple of chapters will mostly involve Danny and Kara for the time being.

**Runeion:** I guess...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	8. The Wrong Earth!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 8: The Wrong Earth?!_**

_Previously _

_Sam and Tucker explained the situation and Jazz, while still worried, was now a little calmer._

_"This doesn't sound good...Are you sure that you haven't seen Danny?..."Jazz asked, worried._

_"No, we haven't seen him since school..."Tucker said, while he and the others were getting worried._

_"Maybe his phone ran out of battery or he lost it?..."Jazz suggested but even she wasn't too convinced on that._

_"I don't think so...Danny never loses his phone...which means either it was probably destroyed in a ghost fight...or Danny is still in one..."Sam said, voicing her worries._

_Just where the heck is Danny?!_

* * *

"I think I might know what the deal is here, something like this happened to some friends of mine once but I just want to confirm it..."She explained.

"And that is...?" Danny questioned, getting tired all of this strangeness and confusion.

Kara sighed as she sent him a frank look.

"It means that either you've been in a bunker your whole life, or you're on the _wrong_ Earth..."She said and that's when Danny's eyes widened at what she just said.

The _wrong_ Earth?!

Danny just stood there stunned for a moment, before finally blinking.

"I'm sorry...what did you just say?..."Danny asked, slowly.

"I said that I think you are on the wrong Earth..."Kara repeated and Danny looked at her like she is crazy.

Granted, from another person's point of view, what she said _could_ be seen as crazy but its no crazier than what they just experienced five minutes ago.

"I'm sorry...look...Superior Girl..."Danny started.

_"Super_ Girl..."She corrected.

"Right, Super Girl...I'm sorry but what the heck are you talking about? How can I be on the wrong Earth?...isn't there suppose to be just one?..I'm may be a C student but astronomy is my favorite subject and I know that there is _just_ one Earth..."Danny said.

"I know this might sound weird and normally, yes...there is just one Earth...in _this_ universe that is..."Kara said and Danny looked even more confused.

"This universe?..."Danny questioned.

"From what you told me, either you are A) very ignorant, B) been isolated from society for the last few years or C) your from another world and I am leaning on the last one..."Kara said. and Danny's eyes widened.

_"Am I really in another universe?.._."Danny thought.

He has been to alternate timelines and has been to the Ghost Zone before, but now he is on another Earth in another universe? How the heck did that happen?!

Kara was wondering what was going through his mind before he sighed exasperatedly.

"Great, just when I think my life can't get any weirder...but how the heck did I get here, anyway?..."Danny questioned.

"Uh...isn't that what _I'm_ suppose to be asking _you_?..."Kara said and Danny looked deep in though..

"Look...Uh...Phantom?..."Kara started.

"If you want, you can call be Danny..."He suggested.

"Uh, okay...Danny...I know that this is a really weird situation but you seem lost and you did help me back there so...come on...I do think I know someone who can help you..."Kara said as she sent him a gentle smile, thinking he is still freaked out over this situation.

He is, but he has been in enough battles to remember to remain calm and not flip out. He observed Super Girl and looks aside, he didn't sense any ill intentions from her, even with all that raw power she possess.

_"She does seem sincere...and she's really strong...this is weird but if she is trouble, she wouldn't hesitate to try and attack me..."_Danny thought, before smiling.

"Okay..."Danny nodded, agreeing.

Kara smiled.

"Great, follow me..."Kara said as she started flying, with her new super-powered acquaintance flying directly behind her.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Back at the Watch Tower, the other members of the Justice League were either training, monitoring and discussing the latest threat and what to do to stop it.

One of the league's founding members, Batman, was currently on one of the monitors, while Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were speaking to him.

"Any news?..."Wonder Woman asked.

"Nothing new has happened with CADMUS..."Batman said.

"So, no attacks, I take it..."Green Lantern said.

"Not yet, anyway..."Batman said, making it obvious he doesn't trust CADMUS anymore then the rest of them do.

"Don't worry, sooner or later they'll slip up and that's when we'll make them regret their mistakes..."Wonder Woman said as she pounded her fist in her other hand.

However, before Batman or Green Lantern could say anything, they suddenly heard an alarm happening, getting their attention.

"What is it?..."Green Lantern asked, while Batman remained as serious as possible as she only said this.

"Trouble on Earth..."

* * *

_Back with Danny and Kara_

The two have entered the city limits and Danny was taking in the surroundings.

"Welcome to Metropolis...Home of Superman..."Kara said in a proud tone.

"So this is the place...huh...so, exactly who is this Superman and those other people from that league you mentioned?..."Danny questioned, still confused.

"You'll see soon enough...now come on..."Kara said.

Danny flew behind her and despite the strange situation this is, he couldn't help but notice her looks.

For a girl who can shoot lasers from her eyes and punch her way through a group of killer robots, she is a very pretty girl, what with her long blonde hair, her sparkly blue eyes and her flawless skin and teeth.

Despite how crazy this situation is, Danny couldn't help but smile when he looked in her direction.

"_She's really pretty...and she does seem nice...she is trying to help me out here...maybe this won't be so bad.._.'Danny thought, being unusually optimistic.

He would have continued following her...except that he started feeling a little dizzy...

Dizzy and weak...

_"What...what's happening?...Why do I...feel...so...so...tir-..."_

Danny didn't even finished that thought as he slowly began to descend to the ground as he slowly began to lose his ability to stay awake.

He would have hit the ground, had it not been for Super Girl noticing his falling to the ground and managing to catch him.

"Got'cha...what's wrong?...'Kara asked but Danny was now out like a light.

She was confused and a little frustrated...

"Okay...I guess you need some rest..."Kara muttered, still confused.

What she saw next confused her even more...

The boy known as Danny Phantom suddenly had two blue rings appeared and Kara soon saw his white hair become black and his suit being replaced by more casual clothes...

She was used to seeing strange things due to her lifestyle, but this is still pretty surprising.

"Okay...I wonder what other surprises this guy has...either way, looks like I got to make a pit stop..."Kara muttered as she knew she couldn't just leave him like this and she needs him awake if he was going to explain everything to the league.

The blonde kryptonian then picked up the unconscious boy and soon began carrying him to the closest location she knew, since she needed to communicate with someone and fast.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Kara was now inside Clark's apartment in Metropolis, since this was the closest place she could leave her...guest who was still too tired to stay awake.

She placed him on the couch and sighed.

"There...I better try and get in contact with Clark..."She muttered as she tried to get in contact with the Watch Tower.

"Watch Tower, it's Super Girl...please come in..."She asked as she tried to get in contact.

After several moments of waiting, someone finally answered.

"What do you want now?..."A young and annoyed voice answered

Kara cursed her luck...Of all the people who had to answer her, it has to be Courtney Whitman, otherwise known as Star Girl.

Her self proclaimed rival.

"Star Girl, it's Supergirl...I need to speak to my cousin..."Kara said.

"You're out of luck, he just left..."Star Girl said but her tone indicated that she wasn't that sorry.

Kara rolled her eyes at her attitude. She and Courtney were something of frenemies, sometimes they worked together and sometimes she makes an effort to get under her skin.

Right now, it's the latter...

"Then get me Batman, Martian Manhunter or Green Lantern...this is important..."Kara ordered.

"Oh, someone didn't say" _please_"..."Star Girl teased.

" I'm serious!..."Kara said, fully annoyed.

"Sheesh, what's got your cape in a knot?..."Star Girl asked.

"I got something here to talk to them about and it can't wait..."Kara said.

However, suddenly Kara heard what sounds like alarms in the background.

She didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Star Girl, what's going on?..."Kara asked, worried.

"Looks like some trouble happening down on Earth...about 50 miles outside of Metropolis..."Star Girl said and Kara's eyes widened.

What? Where exactly?..."Kara demanded as Star Girl gave her the coordinates and the details.

Once that was done, Kara hung up. She then turned to Danny, who is still sleeping on the couch, before sighing. She knew this is serious but so is this. She just hopes that trusting this guy isn't a bad idea...

"I'll be back soon, Danny...stay put..."Kara said as she flew out of the window, heading in the direction of the danger.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

**_Attacks _**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** Uh-huh.

**Wiseguy2415: **Thanks :)

**Jebest4781: **Hm..we'll see how things turn out...

**Dreams Come True 996: **Well to be honest, I think each one is a very original and unique take on my premise but since they are all currently incomplete, I don't think it's fair to give that answer just yet. Also, thank you :)

**Blue Marvel 0,****BeConFuzzled Writer, DJ Rodriguez, Yukina Blue Rose** and **MeteorElDrago**** : **Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheunivers**: Well, Skulker's gadget sort of caused a side effect to Danny...more will be explained later...

**Frost Hunter: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Attacks?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

**_Chapter 9: Attacks?_**

_Previously _

_"Star Girl, what's going on?..."Kara asked, worried._

_"Looks like some trouble happening down on Earth...about 50 miles outside of Metropolis..."Star Girl said and Kara's eyes widened._

_What? Where exactly?..."Kara demanded as Star Girl gave her the coordinates and the details._

_Once that was done, Kara hung up. She then turned to Danny, who is still sleeping on the couch, before sighing. She knew this is serious but so is this. She just hopes that trusting this guy isn't a bad idea..._

_"I'll be back soon, Danny...stay put..."Kara said as she flew out of the window, heading in the direction of the danger._

* * *

Kara soon arrived to the destination where Star Girl sent her. She was in the middle of the dessert, several miles outside of Metropolis. She tried to find any other league members.

"Superman...Wonder Woman...anyone..."Kara called as she flied around.

"Super Girl!..."Was heard.

She turned around and saw the Man Of Steel there, along with Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and The Flash.

"What's the matter? Star Girl told me there was trouble happening around here..."Kara said but didn't see anything but miles and miles of dessert.

"That's what we thought too, we got an alert about suspicious activity happening in this area..."Green Lantern said.

"They called me to come and investigate, I came as soon as I arrived on Earth..."Superman said.

"We thought it might have been CADMUS up to their old tricks and we came to investigate..."Wonder Woman explained.

"So...found anything?..."Kara asked, keeping her guard up.

"Not yet..."Batman said in a serious tone.

"Be on your guard everyone..."Superman ordered.

"Super Girl...You and me will search the skies, while the others will split up and search around..."Superman said and the others nodded.

However, before they could search the area for any signs of CADMUS, Kara said this.

"Uh, Kal-El...I think there is something I should tell you..."Kara said.

"Unless it's life or death or related to CADMUS... can it wait?..'Superman said.

Kara thought about it. Well, Danny being here is certainly something major but it's nothing life or death...at least she hoped it isn't. The blonde alien nodded before helping her teammates search for clues since CADMUS is one of their top priorities right now.

All the while, she thought about the strange boy from the other dimension.

_"I sure hope he'll be okay..._"Kara thought as they searched.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Danny_

"Huh? Um...where am I?..."Danny asked in a groggy sort of way as he woke up.

He didn't realize when he fell a sleep and for how long. The last thing he remembered was flying before he suddenly passed out and also-

'Wait a minute..."Danny paused as memories came back and he was stunned.

He had a fight with Skulker, passed out and woke up in a strange place, where he had to fight killer robots and met a really pretty girl who also happens to fly and shoot lasers from her eyes. She also told him that he might be on another earth and was going to send him some place to help him and then-

He can't remember much after that.

_"Was I dreaming?..._"Danny considered as he rubbed his eyes.

However, he soon noticed that he wasn't in his room or even his house or the house of his friends. It looked like someone's apartment. He looked out the Window and saw that he wasn't in Amity Park anymore either.

He was in this strange new city...Metropolis, was it?

Yeah, Metropolis...which means..he really must be in another world

"Where's Super Girl?...'Danny wondered as he looked around the apartment. He figured she must have brought him here after he passed out.

He couldn't find her anywhere and he was concern.

"_Where is she?._.."Danny thought, before suddenly feeling the loud, unpleasantly grumbling of hunger in his stomach.

He nearly fell to his knee's over how hungry he was.

_"Oh man...I'm starving...there has got to be something to eat around here..._"Danny thought as he looked for something to eat.

All the while, he wondered where that strange but pretty Super Girl is...

* * *

_Later _

_With the Justice League _

The team of superheroes searched the area but to their shock, they didn't find anything potentially dangerous or world threatening. Just miles and miles of endless sand.

After a few hours of searching, the league met up again, with nothing to show for it.

"Well, that was a waste of time..."Green Lantern said and the others were confused.

They were told that there was trouble around this area, but they didn't find anything.

"False alarm?..."The Flash suggested.

"No, someone wanted us here...but why?..."Batman said in a suspicious way.

"I don't think we'll find the answers that we are looking for here...let's just get back to the Watch Tower, this is too strange..."Superman said

"Actually ...there is something I need to tell you..." Kara said and the other turned to her.

"Well, what is it?..."Superman said and Kara started...

Kara sighed and took a deep breath, it's now or never...

"Well, it's like this..."Kara started.

* * *

_A Few Minutes later_

_**"WHAT?!**_..."Superman shouted and the other's looked stunned.

Well, except Batman, who just stood there with his usual, stoic expression.

"Super Girl, are you sure about this?..."Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, how do you know if this guy is really from another Earth?..."The Flash asked.

"I am positive...he doesn't seem to know where he is, he's never heard of Metropolis or us and he seems really lost and confused...'Kara explained and Superman looked stressed.

"Hmm...good point...who hasn't heard about us?..."The Flash joked but the others ignored him.

"Super Girl, why didn't you say anything sooner?..."Superman said and Kara glared.

"You said that unless it's life or death, to wait...remember?..."Kara said sarcastically to her adoptive cousin.

"Calm down you two..."Green Lantern said.

"Where is this boy?..."Batman asked.

"He passed out, so I left him at our place...I was going to call the Watch Tower but then Star Girl gave me the alert..."Super Girl explained and Kal El didn't look pleased.

"You left a stranger into my home?!...'Superman said.

"Kal-El, he's not a bad guy...he actually helped me against Luthor's robots and like I said, he was passed out..."Kara said.

"Instead of arguing about this, let's go find that kid and see just what he is all about anyway..."Green Lantern suggested.

"I'm in..."The Flash said.

"If he is as strong as Super Girl said, we better see if his intentions aren't bad..."Wonder Woman said.

Superman nodded and soon he and the other league members soon left the desert, unaware that something...or someone had been monitoring them from a distance.

_**"Perfect...**_"The strange being said before leaving the area, content that it got what it wanted.

* * *

_Back In Metropolis_

The Team soon arrived to the apartment but to Kara's shock, she couldn't find Danny anywhere.

"Where is he?..."Kara exclaimed in shock as she used her powers to search every nook and cranny of the apartment but she didn't see Danny anywhere.

"Looks like we got a runner..."The Flash said and Kara looked worried.

"He must have freaked out when he woke up or something...or someone must have gotten him..."Kara said, not liking the implications here.

"I don't see any signs of a struggle and the doors and windows don't shown any signs of being broken into...your _"friend"_ obviously left on his own free will..."Batman said as he examined the area.

"If so, why?..."Wonder Woman asked, getting suspicious.

"It seems like we have a potential meta-human on the loose..."Green Lantern said.

"Well, if he is as strong as Kara says, we can't let anyone like that go unsupervised...so we better look for him..."Superman said.

"What did you say he looked like again?..."Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, he has white hair, green eyes and he wears a black and silver suit with a D with a P inside of it on his chest. He can also fly, shoot green blasts from his hands and his body seems to have a small glow to it..."Kara said.

_"Hmm_...shouldn't be too hard to find someone like that..."The Flash said.

Kara then recalled what she saw earlier and she wondered if she should bring it up or not.

"And...there is something else-

"What is it?...'Superman asked.

Before Kara could say anything, they heard a lot of explosions happening in the distance, getting their attention.

"Now what?..."Superman said and the other league members heard the trouble.

"Looks like Kara's friend will have to wait..."The Green Lantern said as the other league members nodded.

They soon left in the direction of the explosions, and Kara followed them, all the while she was worried for the ghost-like boy.

_"Just where the heck did he go?_..."Kara thought in worry.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

**_Where's Danny?_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**KorevainsoLightshire:** Seems to be the latter due to how hungry he got when he woke up...

**Invader Johnny: **Seems like you were on to something there...

**Jebest4781, DJ Rodriguez** and** Yukina Blue Rose: **Thank you :)

**Runeion:** LOL!

**qazse:** LOL!

**Frost Hunter: **You'll see...

**Scarecrow Reaper: **We'll see how they will handle that issue...

**MeteorElDrago: **:)

**danifan3000: **Interesting concept...I'll think about it but no promises.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Where's Danny?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

_**Chapter 10:** **Where's Danny?**_

_Previously _

_Before Kara could say anything, they heard a lot of explosions happening in the distance, getting their attention._

_"Now what?..."Superman said and the other league members heard the trouble._

_"Looks like Kara's friend will have to wait..."The Green Lantern said as the other league members nodded._

_They soon left in the direction of the explosions, and Kara followed them, all the while she was worried for the ghost-like boy._

_"Just where the heck did he go?..."Kara thought in worry._

* * *

"_Where is she?._.."Danny thought, before suddenly feeling the loud, unpleasantly grumbling of hunger in his stomach.

He nearly fell to his knee's over how hungry he was.

_"Oh man...I'm starving...there has got to be something to eat around here..._"Danny thought as he looked for something to eat.

All the while, he wondered where that strange but pretty Super Girl is...

He searched around the apartment but he didn't anything resembling food and even so, he didn't feel comfortable taking other people's food without their permission.

_**GGGGGRRRRRRRLLLLL**_

Danny nearly clutched his stomach as it kept roaring more and more.

_"Okay...there's gotta be something_..."Danny thought as he kept looking.

He was still worried about his situation but he couldn't do anything if he passed out again and this time from hunger.

He decided to go look outside. Once he was on the streets, he miraculously found what he was looking for.

"_**CHILI DOGS! GET YOUR CHILI DOGS! FINEST IN ALL OF METROPOLIS!.**_.."A street vendor shouted as he promoted his food.

Danny smiled as he went to the cart and ordered about three helpings of the food.

_"At least my money seems good in this universe._.."Danny thought after making the purchase.

He soon sat at a nearby bench and practically inhaled the food in a desperate bit to calm down his hunger.

Once done, he felt a little more relaxed, but still confused.

_"So this is Metropolis?.._."Danny thought as he eyed the block he was in.

From this distance, it looked every bit like the big city people imagine at times. He saw people going on with their lives, cars driving by and so far, nothing out of the ordinary so far.

"_Hmmm...I better get back to that apartment._." Danny thought to himself.

He knew that he had passed out and that Super Girl most likely was the one who brought him to that place...it would probably be in his best interest to wait until she comes back since whether or not he likes it, she's his only ally in this new, strange world.

* * *

_Back in the apartment_

With his stomach no longer trying to eat itself, Danny sat quietly in the apartment as he tried to think calmly and rationally now.

"_Okay, Fenton..think...you were fighting Skulker...then passed out and somehow ended up in a strange alternate universe that includes crazy killer robots, weird green space rocks and a hot girl who can shoot lasers out of her eyes and also apparently never heard of Amity Park...okay...don't freak..._"Danny thought as he tried to calm himself down.

He tried to think of the pros and con's of the situation.

"_Okay...bad news, I'm in a strange new universe and I have no idea how I got here and what is going on...but good news, I think I have someone who will help me...as soon as she comes back..._"Danny said, not feeling so reassured but he tried to be optimistic.

He decided to wait a little while for Super Girl to come back, figuring that she must have been the one to bring him here and that she would be back.

He looked out the window and saw the city of Metropolis at a much better view. From this height, it had an almost New York city kind of vibe to it, what with it's busy streets and very busy city life.

It was much different from the small town he had been accustomed to growing up.

Still, Danny wasn't really thinking about the city, so much as one of it's supposed inhabitants.

A strange but unique person who calls herself Super Girl, who is his only possible link to looking for an explanation and maybe even away home.

However, before Danny could think anymore about her, he noticed something happening on the streets.

He saw a car speeding very fast...and from the looks of it, it wasn't any joy ride...it's out of control.

"Oh my gosh!..."Danny exclaimed as he quickly switched forms and flew out of the window.

Just because he is trapped in another universe, it doesn't mean that he can just ignore a cry for help!

* * *

_Outside_

"_**SOMEONE HELP US! WE CAN'T STOP!..**_."The guy in the drivers seat shouted as his car keep speeding beyond his control.

It seems that his breaks gave out and he was doing everything in his power to not crash into anything...

Unfortunately, they were getting closer and closer to the river...

"_**SAVE US, SUPERMAN!.**_.."The woman shouted as she and the driver began screaming in horror.

They were unaware that a hero did hear their cry for help, just not the one they were expecting.

It was Danny, in his ghost form, who saw the direction where the out of control car was heading.

"Oh man...I gotta do something..."Danny thought as he flew, until he recalled his situation.

Since he is in an alternate universe, it would probably be smart to maintain a low profile, but at the same time, he can;t just stand back and do nothing.

He quickly became invisible and flew as fast as he could to the speeding car.

He grabbed onto it and using his ghostly strength, he pulled it back just before it drove into the river.

"Got it.."Danny whispered as he used his powers to kill the engine and the car stopped running.

The man and the woman got out of the car, both frazzled and confused.

"How...How is this possible?..."The man asked in confusion, not understanding any of this.

The woman, while frazzled herself, looked up to the sky and smiled, before turning to the man.

"I guess somebody up there is watching over us..."She said in a relieved, happy voice.

And invisible Danny heard this and he was just happy that they were okay. When crowds came to check on the couple, he took it as his cue to leave and head back to the apartment.

After all, Super Girl might come back at any time.

* * *

Danny was about to head back to the apartment, before he suddenly heard the sounds of police sirens.

"Huh? What now?..."Danny thought as he wondered if he should really get involved or not.

His natural sense of heroism, along with his potential guilt complex told him to at least go check it out. He became invisible and flew in the direction of the sirens. He then noticed in which direction the police were heading.

A jewelry store, which has clearly been robbed...and he saw a shady looking guy duck into an alley, which the police car just missed.

Danny frowned as he took a closer look.

Inside the alley, the crook pulled out from his backpack, a lot of fancy jewelry and he chuckled fiendishly.

"I love it when those goody two-shoes heroes are out of town...makes my job a lot easier..."The crook said as he eyed the stolen jewelry greedily.

"Didn't your mother even tell you that stealing is wrong?..."A voice said and the guy got up and pulled out a gun.

"Who's there? Come on out right now!..."The crook demanded as he held his gone out and looked around.

To his surprise, he didn't see anyone around, the alley way is totally empty.

"Sheesh...ever heard of the word _"please"_?..."The voice said sarcastically, this time behind the robber.

He turned around and aimed his gun, only to see no one there.

"Who's there? Show yourself!..."He demanded, getting angrier and more paranoid.

"This is kind of pitiful...I mean you're like what? In your 40's and doing armed robbery...has your life sucked so much that you have to throw it all away by doing something this stupid?...'The invisible person said in a mocking way and the robber tried to locate it.

"I'm only 31 and I stole this fair and square!..."The crook shouted but he still didn't see where the mocking voice came from.

"You do realize that's an oxymoron, right?..."The invisible voice said.

The crook was getting freaked out as he tried to locate the voice but couldn't see anything.

"Just come out right now!..."The crook shouted, getting freaked out.

"You're so pathetic...you're not even worth all of this effort I'm about to do, but for the sake of being a good citizen, I might as well give the boys in blue some help..."The voice said and the crook was getting confused as something happened next that he didn't expect.

"_**AHHHHH!.**_..."Was heard echoing out of the alley.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

The police of Metropolis were confused when they found the robber they were looking for. It's the guy who had robbed the corner jewelry store about 15 minutes ago...

It's not surprising that they found him since it's their job to do so, but it's _how_ they found him...

Dangling upside down from a lamp post by an old rope and screaming his head off to be left down.

"_**HELP! LET ME DOWN AND KEEP ME AWAY FROM THE INVISIBLE CREEP!**_..."He shouted.

The cops managed to untie him and get him down, before recognizing him as their guy.

"You're under arrest...you have the right to remain silence..."One cop said as they apprehended their guy.

"I don't care...just get me away from the invisible guy! He put me up there and he is after me!..."The crook said in a spooked out, desperate sort of way.

"Acting crazy isn't going to help weasel you out of a much deserved sentence..."The other cop said as they forced the robber into the police car, thinking he was trying to get the insanity plead.

As the cops forced the robber into the car and collected the stolen jewelry, Danny witness the entire thing from on top of a building and was laughing.

"Invisible guy? That's almost as bad as Inviso-Bill..."Danny laughed as he watched the creep get what was coming to him.

He didn't really do anything truly bad to him since he was a human and also since he wasn't worth the effort. He just used his powers to lift him up and tie him to the poll...doing it as he was invisible and the guy freaked out during the entire time.

Before Danny could do or say anything else, he noticed something happening back on the ground.

He saw a dog about to be hit by a car, so he flew quick, invisibly mind you and managed to get him before he became road kill.

Once that was done, someone called the dogs name.

"Sparky! You're okay!..."A little boy shouted as he held his dog, happy that he didn't get run-over.

"Geez...what's with this place? It's like an emergency happens every five minutes or something..."Danny muttered as he flew back to the sky.

He tried to think of his situation. One thing is sure, he is not going to get his answers just standing here and waiting.

Super Girl is his only hope to getting answers...so he has to find her.

The ghostly boy soon took to the skies to find the strange but beautiful girl who might be his only ticket back home.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**Trouble**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**S Glenn3232, Gottalovebooks14, rhinocaputo777 **and **Yukina Blue Rose: **Thank you :)

**Jebest4781: **We'll see...

**BeConFuzzled Writer: **Well, we'll find out in the next chapter...

**Invader Johnny**: We'll see how things turn out.

**DJ Rodriguez: **I hope this chapter explains things. Also, thank you :)

**Meteor El Drago: **How's this?

**Sonic Max: **You can say that again...

**Dreams Come True 99: **I hope this answers that question...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Super Girl or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Justice League Animated Series is the property of the DCAU.

* * *

**The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl**

_**Chapter 11: Trouble**_

_Previously _

_"Geez...what's with this place? It's like an emergency happens every five minutes or something..."Danny muttered as he flew back to the sky._

_He tried to think of his situation. One thing is sure, he is not going to get his answers just standing here and waiting._

_Super Girl is his only hope to getting answers...so he has to find her._

_The ghostly boy soon took to the skies to find the strange but beautiful girl who might be his only ticket back home._

* * *

_Earlier With Super Girl_

Kara/ Super Girl had just told her fellow league members about their other worldly visitor that is currently on the loose, somewhere in Metropolis.

"What did you say he looked like again?..."Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, he has white hair, green eyes and he wears a black and silver suit with a D with a P inside of it on his chest. He can also fly, shoot green blasts from his hands and his body seems to have a small glow to it..."Kara said.

_"Hmm_...shouldn't be too hard to find someone like that..."The Flash said.

Kara then recalled what she saw earlier and she wondered if she should bring it up or not.

"And...there is something else-

"What is it?...'Superman asked.

Before Kara could say anything, they heard a lot of explosions happening in the distance, getting their attention.

"Now what?..."Superman said and the other league members heard the trouble.

"Looks like Kara's friend will have to wait..."The Green Lantern said as the other league members nodded.

They soon left in the direction of the explosions, and Kara followed them, all the while she was worried for the ghost-like boy.

_"Just where the heck did he go?_..."Kara thought in worry.

The members of the Justice League soon arrived to the center of Metropolis and they finally saw who was causing all this trouble.

It was a figure with a green skull that was on fire. He was laughing like a madman as he fired blasts from his hands, destroying cars and nearby buildings. It's someone whom they were already familiar with.

"The Atomic Skull...'Superman said as he and the league soon arrived to the scene.

"The Justice League..."The Atomic Skull said in an unfriendly way.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get some!..." The villain said as he gestured to say _"bring it on"._

The League charged in with The Flash landing the first punch that knocked the villain onto his back. Flash stopped within a good distance away as he flexed his wrist.

"Not gonna lie, I don't know how much that hurt you..."The Speedster said.

Atomic Skull shook off the punch as Green Lantern hit him with one of his own attacks.. It launched him into the air where Wonder woman lassoed him and threw the Atomic Skull into the ground. After that, it was followed by a punch from Superman and Supergirl. The villain was thrown to the ground as Batman and closed in.

With a blast, Atomic Skull raised himself fired a barrage of atomic blasts. The heroes scattered themselves as they dodged the incoming attack. The same couldn't be said for the nearby civilians, who screamed their lungs out.

"Civilians!..." Superman cried out.

Flash saw a blast heading toward a mother and her daughter. Less than a second later, they found themselves near a tree in a park away from the action.

"You two okay?..." He asked.

The mother and daughter nodded.

"Good..." The Flash said before he headed back.

"Green Lantern, you and Flash get everyone away..." Batman ordered as he threw explosive batarangs at the Atomic Skull.

"The rest of use will keep him busy..."The Dark Knight said.

"Roger..." Green Lantern made a platform construct for everyone to run towards as Flash rushed as many as he could.

The Green Lantern then took every civilian and flew them away from the fight.

The Atomic Skull tried to go after them. The man knew it would make the fight harder for the heroes, but that was every fight in public. Wonder  
Woman saw this and threw her lasso again, but his time Atomic Skull grabbed on and threw her into a wall. it crashed and crumbled to pieces with a buried Wonder Woman who came out moments later.

"Hera, give me strength..."The Amazon warrior said to herself.

Wonder woman rushed to Atomic Skull with a precision of punches aimed at his head. Supergirl followed her pattern as she landed blows towards his head.

That just made him angry.

Atomic Skull screamed as he let loose another barrage of blasts. As well as returned the punches the ladies gave him.

Wonder Woman and Supergirl landed half a mile away as The Dark Knight sent another explosive bataraang but it didn't do any affect, as the Atomic Skull just dodged and laughed.

"Ha! That all you got?..." The villain mocked.

"What's going on? The Atomic Skull isn't usually this powerful?...'Super Girl said.

"Obviously, something is increasing his power..."Batman said as he then dodged another blast being sent in his direction.

The Atomic skull laughed again.

"I've waited a long time for this...it's payback time..."The villain said as he prepared to send another blast.

Kara glared in defiance at the villain, all the while, trying to figure out how to subdue him.

_"Darn it...how the heck do we deal with this?._..'She thought as she and her fellow league members continued to try and assault this villain.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

While the Justice League continue to battle their explosion crazed enemy, Danny flew through the skies of Metropolis, trying to find his way back to the apartment he had woke up in.

The view was definitely different from Amity Park. In place of small to moderate-sized buildings, they were many sky scrapers that made flying seem like going through a maze at one point. Danny landed on top of The Daily Planet to get a better view. The city was larger and seemed to have a more active nightlife as well.

_"Where ever I am, got to admit the view is great. Could probably say the same for that girl too..._"Danny thought, as he continued to fly.

He was going to go back to that apartment and wait for Super Girl to return. He should have been back ages ago but it's like there is a crime or someone needs help in this town every five minutes. He couldn't just ignore that.

Anyway, he was on his way back but Danny soon heard the sounds of explosions happening in the distance. His heart jumped out of his chest when he heard them.

"Oh man, now what?..."Danny said as he soon went in the direction of the large blasts.

Sure, he has to find Super Girl in order to figure out a way to get home but he can't ignore a cry for help. He saw the police coming to aid, but he could tell from so he decided to assist.

_"Even if this isn't my town... or Earth... I still feel like I should do something._.."Danny thought as he kept flying.

And as the explosions got louder, he knew that Metropolis needed his help.

**_A lot_** help, it seems.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Flying at top speed, Danny soon arrived to the center of the city and saw that it was practically in ruins, lots of buildings were destroyed and there were craters.

_"Oh man, what caused this?..."_Danny thought as he kept flying.

He soon saw more blasts up north and he kept flying until he found the source of it all.

An evil laugh could be heard as blasts of green fiery energy were flung around, destroying buildings.

He saw what was causing the explosion...

It was a figure with a green skull that was on fire. He was laughing like a madman as he fired blasts from his hands, destroying cars and nearby buildings.

_"Is that a ghost? No... I would know.._."Danny thought, as whatever this thing is, it didn't trigger his ghost sense.

He just knew that whoever or whatever this is, he has to stop him before someone gets hurt.

All he saw was a maniac causing big explosions...and right in the middle of it all, was a blur of blonde, red and blue and Danny gasped.

It's Super Girl and she's in trouble again.

"Oh man!..."Danny shouted.

Flying as fast as he could, he literally leaped into action, flying over the entire battle zone in order to get to Super Girl. He as so focused on getting to her, that he didn't notice the other members of the Justice League...but they noticed him.

"Who's that?..."Green Lantern asked, but no one had the answer.

Danny soon landed, just in front of Super Girl, who was surprised to see him.

"It's you..."She said.

"Hey...Sorry, I'm late, hope I didn't miss all of the fun..."Danny quipped

"What are you doing here?..." She asked.

"This may not be my world but I couldn't just sit tight... so... who's that?" Danny pointed to the odd figure.

Atomic Skull saw Danny now and just stared blankly.

"New member? Oh well... it's going to be his last day!..."The bad guy shouted as he aimed a blast in their direction but the super teenagers managed to dodge it.

"He's called Atomic Skull. He's normally not this tough, we think he's using something to amplify his power..."Super Girl said.

"We?..." Danny asked.

"The Justice League..." She explained.

"Didn't you notice any-"

Before Kara could say anything, The Atomic Skull sent another blast, Danny quickly grabbed her hand and the two of them managed to doge it.

The Atomic Skull noticed as he then said this.

"New boyfriend?! Not for long!..."The villain mocked and, to Kara's horror, prepared for another blast.

Seeing the blast, Danny wasted no time, he quickly held onto Super Girl and touched the entire area, making sure no one would be caught in the cross fire. He quickly made himself, Super Girl, the area and unknown to him, the members of the Justice League intangible.

"What in the world?..."Super Man said as he and his fellow heroes were now intangible.

Just in time for the blast to hit. It lasted only five seconds but it was potent but thanks to Danny, no one got hurt. Once it was done, the league notice that they were all unharmed.

Superman also noticed that the boy who inadvertently saved them, was also holding his adopted cousin rather _**too**_ closely.

He did _not_ look amused.

_"Just who is that boy?..._"The Man of Steel thought.

* * *

_With Danny_

Once the explosion ended, Danny made himself and everything else intangible again. He and Super Girl looked at each other and he noticed that he was holding her rather closely.

He blushed as he let her go, while the girl looked amused to say the least.

"Uh...ta da?..."He said and Super Girl giggled.

"Cute... so that was you?..." She asked.

"I can make things intangible...basically myself and whoever and whatever I touch..."Danny explained to the pretty super heroine.

However, a few leaguers saw Danny and were unsure.

"Who is that boy?..." Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know... but he's doing something with Kara!..." Superman shouted protectively.

Before Batman, who is always the most observant of the group, could point out that the boy actually saved Kara and themselves, Superman and Wonder Woman flew towards the two to get some answers.

Danny took notice and saw them and due to them being unfamiliar and seeing their powers, he panicked.

"Whoa! We're under attack!..." Danny said as he fired a ghost ray at them before Super Girl had a chance to explain that they were friends, not foes.

Wonder Woman readied her bracelet, and directed the blast to the ground.

"He's firing!..."Wonder Woman said.

"I'm on it!..." Superman said as he flew to Danny.

Danny readied, but Kara reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"No, don't...they are with me!..."Super Girl said.

"They are?.."Danny questioned.

He's too late to react as Superman tackled him into a building. The impact made Danny hit the wall, his head taking most of it.

"Who are you and what were you doing to my cousin?!..."The Man of Steel shouted after he hit the ghostly male, sending him head first into the building before he even had a chance to become intangible again.

"Superman, no! He's a friend..." Supergirl shouted.

Superman heard that and gasped.

"What?..."Superman said but the damage was done already.

Danny, once he was let go, fell the ground and went out. Once unconscious, he morphed back to human form, much to Superman's surprise.

"What in the-"

"Ask him later! Atomic Skull now!..." Supergirl shouted.

Superman and Wonder Woman rejoined the fight with Atomic Skull. That's when Green Lantern noticed something amiss.

"What's that around his chest?..."The Green Lanter asked.

"Now you notice..." Batman grumbled.

"My guess is that's how his powers are stronger than before..."He explained.

"Can we get it?..." Superman asked.

"Unlikely..." Batman said.

"The radiation he fires is getting extreme. Even you could get cancer if you get to close... The only way someone could somehow faze through his suit and tore it off..."The Dark Knight said.

"But the Martian Man Hunter is still on the Tower..."Superman said as The Atomic Skull kept sending blasts in their direction, determined to destroy anything he can aim right now.

The Martian Manhunter is the only one they knew who could do that but he's not here, so that option is out.

Or is it?

Overhearing that, Kara got an idea. She flew back to Danny and shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Hey, Danny?..."The blonde heroine said.

Danny regained consciousness and gasped when he saw that Super Girl was literally inches away from his face, floating.

"Hi..."Super Girl said.

Danny blushed, but felt a migraine.

"So, your cousin, he's trying to kill me..'Danny said, his head still throbbing a bit from his landing.

"Yeah, but I won't let him..."Super Girl said as she helped him up.

Danny soon noticed that the Atomic Skull is still attacking and the Justice League is still trying to subdue him.

"See that thing on Atomic Skull's chest?..." She asked as he pointed once she was sure Danny could stand on his own.

"Quick question, does that intangibility of yours make you invisible too?...'She asked.

"Sure, if I want to...invisibility is a power of mine..."He said.

"Perfect, because I think we might need some help... Atomic Skull's power source is that thing on his chest, that's what's making him so powerful, but he's emitting so much radiation that even me and my cousin can't reach it...do you think that you can get to it?..."She asked.

Danny saw.

"I think I can do that..."Danny said with a smirk.

Anything to take this creep down.

"Perfect, here's my plan...'Super Girl said as she quickly whispered her idea into his ear.

* * *

_Back to the fight_

The Atomic Skull kept getting more ferocious with his attacks. Whatever it was that amplified his powers, it was deciding the fight in his favor. The league was having trouble getting close now.

"This is getting out of hand..." Batman stated.

"At this rate, he could destroy the entire city..."The Dark Knight said.

Supergirl flew towards the villain, to the caution of Superman.

"Supergirl, stay back! It's too dangerous!..."Superman shouted but he was ignored.

He was going after his adopted cousin, only for Wonder Woman to stop him.

"Superman, wait! I think she has a plan..." The Amazon said as she stopped the man of steel before he could do anything.

Superman stopped as he saw his cousin trying to get the villain's attention.

"Hey bonehead, is that you got? I've seen fire crackers with more firepower than you!..."The female voice shouted.

That got his attention, and the angry villain followed Supergirl to an intersection. Supergirl flew as fast as she could as she led the villain to the center. There, Danny jumped up with his invisibility and using his ice power froze the Atomic Skull's head feet, keeping him in place.

**_"WHAT THE H-_**

The villain was silenced when his arms were frozen next, thus temporarily stopping the blasts.

"Got you..."The invisible Danny said as he froze him.

With the villain momentarily subdue, Danny wasted no time as he the item on Atomic Skull's chest, which was some sort of power amplifying device.

**_'HEY! GIVE THAT BACK, IT'S MIN-_**

The Atomic Skull was silence when Danny froze the rest of him, finally shutting him up.

"Finally, his voice was getting on my nerves..."Danny said as he regained visibility.

He then flew back to Super girl, with the Atomic Skull's power amplifier still in his hands.

"I think this is what was what amplified the powers of the literal bonehead?..." He said as he presented the device to Super Girl.

Before Kara could thank him, her adopted cousin soon floated in between them, a serious look on his face.

"We'll take that..." Superman's voice said.

Danny turned around and saw him and the rest of the League. All of them were looking at him suspiciously. Danny also remembered that this guy was the one who knocked him out earlier and he took a step back, keeping his guard up.

"Who are you people?.."Danny asked.

"We're the Justice League..."Wonder Woman said with her arms crossed.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _The Ghost Boy and The Super Girl_

_**We're The Justice League**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter took a while. I blame writers block and other projects that I was doing. I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

**A/N(2): **I would like to thank both**_ NeoMark, Invader Johnny_ **and **_BeConfuzzled Writer_ **for assisting me here. You guys are the best! :)**  
**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

** S Gleen 3232, Ultra Phantom, Dragon Nightmare90, Yukina Blue Rose, Dreams Come True 996, Jebest4781, James Birdsong, Scarecrow Reaper, Zero** and** Meteor El Drago: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415** and** danifan3000: **Hmm...I'll think about it but no promises.

**Korevainsolightshire, Yukid999, Frost Hunter** and** Leonardo: **We'll see what happens...

**Invader Johnny** and** Brothers of kane: **You could say that again...

**Hoodedgenius98: **Interesting idea..I never thought about it.

**SofiPhan29: **You can say that again...

**qazse: **Eh, maybe...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **:)

** estrella ahr 22:** It's okay, glad that you are enjoying my fic.

**Runeion:** _LOL!_

**Rosie Coner: **How's this?

**Spartastic 4: **t Thank you for the constructive criticism.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**

_._

_._


End file.
